For Love I Will
by OverlyFanaticPanda
Summary: For the past eleven years, Yuugi has been living overseas with his grandfather's friend after a tragic accident. Now, he's coming home to Domino. What awaits him in this vaguely familiar town?
1. Chapter 1 - Excitement

Hello, there!

I'm OverlyFanaticPanda and this is my first time publishing a fanfiction of mine.

The chapters will probably be fairly short at first, but might get longer later on. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and oc.

* * *

Chapter One: Excitement

"Are you excited to go back to Domino, Yuugi?" An older gentleman wearing a tan suit with red bowtie asks from the bedroom doorway.

Yuugi looks over his shoulder from gazing at the rain pelting his borrowed room's window to the grandfatherly figure who's helped raise him for the past decade or so. He scoots to sit at the edge of the bed.

"Oh, yes, Professor Hawkins. I can't wait to see my grandpa again!" Yuugi says with a smile.

The professor of archeology chuckles, walking farther into the room, "All these years and I couldn't break your habit of addressing me as Professor."

Yuugi rubs the back of his head, "S-sorry. It kinda just stuck for me, you know"

Hawkins waves his words away, smiling. His ashen brown eyes survey the white walled room. Shelves that once held all sorts of books, trinkets, and a multitude of handheld puzzles and games were dusted clean; the dresser and closet emptied; oak desk shiny and bare, with the exception of Yuugi's laptop resting on top; and the walls unadorned from their previous poster hangings and picture frames. Everything is packed away in the suitcases and trunk waiting by the front door.

"Rebecca is going to miss you terribly," sighs Hawkins, glancing sideways at Yuugi, "as will I."

Yuugi stands, moving closer to the professor. "I'm going to miss both of you, too. So much. You've taken such good care of me in Grandpa's place. I don't know how we'll ever thank you."

"No thanks necessary. Solomon is my closest friend. I'm happy to help him in any way I can. It was difficult for the both of you after that tragic accident, even more so for your grandfather to decide to send you to me."

Yuugi nods in agreement. "I was so young and Grandpa had just opened the game shop. I'm not sure he could have handled running a new store and raising me at the same time. But now that I'm much older, he doesn't need to look after me as much and I can help him with the store."

Hawkins pats Yuugi's head, "You're not that much older, Yuugi."

"I'm old enough to know how to take care of myself," he pouts.

"Yes. I guess you are now."

A silent second passes before Hawkins asks, "Have you spoken to Solomon about your return tomorrow?"

"Yup!" Yuugi's amethyst orbs shine. "Actually, we just finished talking over video chat. He'll be waiting for me at the airport by the time I land. Grandpa talked so excitedly about how my room is all prepared and that my school transfer is all complete. He even went so far as to have gathered all my school supplies, including my textbooks."

Hawkins belts out a laugh, "That sounds exactly like him, so prepared. You'll have a week to settle in before your school term starts, won't you?"

Scratching his cheek, Yuugi relays how he would be starting school. "Sort of. The term starts the day after I arrive, but Grandpa wants me to have plenty of time to settle in, so I'll be starting a few days late."

Hawkins eyes the boy, "Yuugi. School is very important."

Yuugi sighs, "I know. But I would have had to leave a whole week earlier and I wanted to spend as much remaining time as I could with you and Rebecca."

The professor gave in to Yuugi's honest feelings after a moment. Nodding, he turns to leave the room. "I'm glad for that. Truly."

He stops in the doorway, leaning on his wooden cane. He smiles over his shoulder, "I'm letting Rebecca skip her music lessons tomorrow, so she can see you off without any rush."

Yuugi's happy shout and toothy grin follow Hawkins down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2 - Farewell

Chapter Two: Farewell

The following morning Yuugi woke up early to enjoy a nice breakfast with Professor Hawkins and his granddaughter Rebecca. He dresses in the clothes he had laid out the previous night, jeans and a black T-shirt. None of his usual accessories adorn his neck or wrists, he didn't want any hassles later on when he has to go through airport security.

On his way to the kitchen, he makes a quick stop by the bathroom to brush his teeth and fix his hair.

When he enters the kitchen, Hawkins is sitting at the table sipping coffee while reading the morning paper and Rebecca hums a chirpy tune at the stove. She fixes together three plates of bacon, eggs, toast, and potatoes.

Yuugi takes his seat opposite Hawkins, greeting the two with a smile, "Good morning!"

Hawkins folds the paper aside, "Good morning."

Rebecca bounds over with a plate in each hand, "Good morning, Yuugi!" She goes back to fetch her plate before settling down between them. Spread across the table are jams of different flavors, a carafe of water, two small jugs of milk and orange juice, and the butter dish. She reaches for the milk jug, while Yuugi seeks the jams.

"Are all of your things packed, Yuugi?" Hawkins asks, cutting his eggs into pieces.

Yuugi swallows his bite of toast, "Mostly. Just some stuff from last night and this morning left."

"Your flight isn't until this afternoon, so you have a few hours before we have to leave." Hawkins digs into his potatoes, humming in delight at the seasoning. "My dear girl, I daresay you'll become an amazing chef one day!"

"Oh, grandfather! It's not that amazing to cook breakfast potatoes." Rebecca smiles. She slightly turns in her seat to face Yuugi, reaching to grasp his hand. "Though, I'll miss cooking food for you, Yuugi. I wish you didn't have to leave."

Yuugi pats her hand, "I know you do, Becs, but it's time for me to go be with my Grandpa. Just like yours needs you, mine needs me." Rebecca glances back at her grandfather. A tender grin and twinkling eyes make a mix of serene and thankfulness swell in her chest. She thinks Yuugi deserves a chance to feel like this too. She sighs, "You're right. As usual. Guess I can't keep you with me forever…"

"Hey, we don't we take a walk down the Thames after breakfast?" Yuugi suggests.

Rebecca perks up at that. The three thoroughly enjoy the rest of breakfast talking about future plans to visit during the summer, the best times to contact each other, and the memories shared over the duration of their time spent together.

* * *

The airport is teeming with people and cars rushing to and fro when Yuugi, Rebecca, and Hawkins pull up at the drop off zone. A woman in a blue flight attendant's outfit is standing off to the side along with a baggage handler holding onto a luggage trolley. The woman comes forward to greet them, her accent light and cheery, as the three step out of the car.

"Professor Arthur Hawkins!" Red lips line pearly white teeth.

Hawkins steps up to the green-eyed, black haired woman to take her hand in greeting, "Jaida, my dear! You look as lovely as ever!"

She giggles, "I haven't seen you since your last trip to Egypt over a year ago. How have you been?"

"I've been splendid, dear. Thank you. And how have you been?"

"Oh, you know, flying here and there and several places overseas every year."

"Speaking of which," Hawkins takes Yuugi by the shoulders steering the boy between himself and Jaida, "this young one is who you'll be taking overseas this time. Jaida, this is Yuugi. Yuugi meet Jaida."

Sparkling green jewels examine Yuugi's svelte body. He shuffles his feet, shoulders tense and eyes averted.

"He's so…cute!" Jaida exclaims. "I'll take very good care of him, yes I will!"

Yuugi looks up at Hawkins, "Professor, I don't need someone to keep track of me. I'm fifteen already."

"Now, now, Yuugi. It's a long flight. It'll make both your grandfather and I feel better if someone is able to look out for you. Jaida is very capable and I trust her." Hawkins pats the shoulders he's still holding on to.

Yuugi grumbles, but relents, "Okay." He smiles and holds out his hand toward Jaida. "Nice to meet you, Miss Jaida. Thank you for agreeing to look after me."

"Oh, my," Jaida takes his hand in her gloved one, "how adorably polite. It's my pleasure, Yuugi."

Jaida introduces the baggage handler as Jamie to Hawkins, then proceeds to help unload Yuugi's belongings from the car's trunk onto the trolley.

Rebecca uses this moment to pull Yuugi into the shadow of a tall pillar nearby. Silent and downcast, she merely grasps the side of his shirt. Everything she had wanted to say had already been said by the river; her fist tightens.

Yuugi's eyes soften as he gazes at the crown of her head, a small smile on his face. He wraps the younger girl in a tight hug. She lightly shakes in his hold, but hugs him back even tighter. A solid minute passes before she pushes away, fingers wiping at her eyes.

"Rebecca…"

She shakes her head, blonde hair swaying with the breeze, "Mm-mm. There's nothing left to say." She takes in a deep breath and lets it out in a quick sigh. A grin finds its way onto her peachy face, "Safe travels, Yuugi!"

A firm pressure on his shoulder has Yuugi looking up at Jaida's smiling face, "Are you ready to go? Jamie has already taken your luggage."

Behind them Hawkins stands next to the car, one hand on his cane and the other behind his back. Rebecca moves to stand beside her grandfather. He wraps an arm around her shoulders as she leans into him. Yuugi remains still, unable to take a single step in either direction.

"This isn't goodbye, Yuugi," Jaida whispers in his ear. "It's 'until-we-meet-again'." He glances at her from the corner of his eye. Her sincere smile has him nodding along, "Right." She gives him a barely-there push, which launches him into a three-person hug.

"Until we meet again," Yuugi softly says with a tear in his eye. Hawkins and Rebecca repeat the phrase. Then, he walks the short distance to the airport doors where Jaida is waiting for him. The two wave farewell as the doors slide shut.

Once Yuugi has finally left her sight, Rebecca buries her face in her grandfather's jacket and cries.


	3. Chapter 3 - Flight & Arrival

Chapter Three: Flight & Arrival

The plane is fairly quiet. Most people having gone to sleep like the man in the seat next to Yuugi's, or keeping themselves silently occupied one way or another. Yuugi had kept himself busy for the past four hours by reading a book he had packed in his carry-on bag. But three-fourths of the way through it, Yuugi could feel his butt going numb and his legs cramping. He was never one to stay still for long periods of time and his body was aching to move. The short walk to the front lavatory did nothing to soothe this ache. He settles for stretching in his seat, glad for the fact that his body is small enough to do so comfortably.

He reaches for his bag underneath his seat for something else to hold his attention. He thinks about solving one of the wooden puzzles he brought, but quickly denies the thought; it wouldn't keep him busy long enough for any real time to pass. He pulls out his laptop instead to watch a movie. Zipping open the top front pocket of his backpack, he finds his earbuds. He places his bag back under his seat and lets down the tray attached to the back of the seat in front of him.

As Yuugi is setting up his laptop, someone taps his arm. Jaida leans down, tucking a black tendril behind her ear, "Going to watch a movie, Yuugi?"

"Yes," he answers. He types in his password.

"What movie?"

Yuugi shrugs, "I'm not sure yet. I don't quite remember what I have on here."

"Ah. Well, would you care for a beverage? Or a snack, perhaps?"

He asks for a bottle of water, which she brings back in less than a minute. She asks if there's anything else he wants, but he declines any offer of snacks. Jaida leaves with a promise to check on him again later.

* * *

Yuugi is abruptly shaken awake by the man sitting next to him. He watches with bleary eyes as the man's mouth moves, but only muffled sounds make it to his ears. Yuugi scrunches his eyebrows, "Huh?"

The man points to his ear. Yuugi touches his ear and realizes he still has his earbuds in.

"Oh." Yuugi pulls the earbuds out, "I'm sorry."

The man shakes his head, "No, I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you, but I really need to use the lavatory. And, uh…" He gestures to Yuugi's laptop that's blocking him from getting out.

"Oh," Yuugi yawns, "Just a sec…" He sets his laptop on his lap and locks the tray in its upright position.

"Thank you," the man says, shuffling into the aisle. Yuugi watches as the he walks to the front and disappears into the plane's bathroom. Then he looks at his computer screen. The movie had finished a little over twenty minutes ago, but he only remembers watching up to the beginning of the middle of it. He must have been more tired than he thought after finishing the first movie.

He powers the device down and returns it to its spot in his backpack. He rolls his neck to work out the stiff kinks he acquired while asleep.

The man comes back and slips into his seat. He once again gives his apologies for having disturbed Yuugi's sleep.

Yuugi waves his hand, "It's alright. It's very comfortable to sleep on a plane anyway. Although, it seems not to bother you, sir."

The man chuckles, "I'm used to it since I travel so often."

"Is traveling a requirement of your job?"

"Yes, it is. You see, I work as a representative for the CEO of a major company. That means I travel all over the world to attend meetings and conferences held by other companies in his place."

"If he's the CEO, shouldn't he be the one attending those meetings? That's part of running a company, isn't it?"

"There's several reasons he doesn't. If you asked him, he'd probably say something along the lines of: _It's too bothersome. That's what I hired you for_."

The voice impression is lost on Yuugi. But the man continues with a grin.

"But if you ask _me_ , it's because he doesn't want to leave his little brother all alone. He's brilliant and successful and could be the most powerful man in the business world, but it's all for naught if his brother isn't happy. That's just my opinion, though." He finishes with a shrug.

The two continue talking for the rest of the flight about the man's work and how much he respects his employer, Yuugi's reason or flying, and their interests and hobbies.

* * *

"Thank you for choosing our airline. We hope you've enjoyed your flight." The flight attendants smile as they see the passengers off. Jaida locks eyes with Yuugi as he makes his way up the aisle, backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Did you enjoy the flight, Yuugi?" She asks when he makes it to the front.

"Yes, Jaida, I did. Thank you for taking care of me," he says.

Jaida smiles brightly, "It was my pleasure. Oh, and your belongings should be ready down at the baggage claim by the time you get there."

"Thanks again. See you," he waves farewell remembering what she had told him hours before when they first met. She giggles, "See you again sometime, Yuugi."

Yuugi follows the people ahead of him down the path leading from the plane to the airport building; the man he had slightly gotten to know a few steps behind him.

The man stops Yuugi from walking off when they exit the tunnel by grabbing onto his shoulder. Yuugi turns to face the man wondering what he wants. Coughing, the man produces a business card from his pocket and extends it towards Yuugi.

"If you ever need help, you can contact me at this location."

Yuugi blinks, glancing from the man to the card and back again. He takes it. "Thank you, but why?"

"Well, you seem like a good kid and I enjoyed talking to you. Plus, it's not bad to have a friend with connections in a new place," he winks. "Don't hesitate to call upon me if you ever need anything."

With that, the young man bids Yuugi adieu walking away with his briefcase in hand.

Yuugi watches the man's retreating back for a second, before reading over the small white card.

 _Kaiba Corporation_

 _Tae Adler_

 _Company Representative_

 _xxx-xxx-xxxx_

He tucks the card in his back pocket, readjusts his backpack, then follows the signs directing him to where he can find his awaiting grandpa.

* * *

Solomon Muto, an elderly gentleman who held more energy than seemed possible for someone of his age, stands with eager eyes watching the glass doors leading to the arrivals section of the airport. His bright plum colored eyes dart over the flow of people behind the clear walls, searching for a familiar head of hair. He chuckles to himself, it is much easier to spot his grandson in a crowd of people by the shape and color of his hair than by any other means, especially since Yuugi is much shorter than most people.

A flash of spiky black hair with lilac tips has Solomon hustling closer to the doors, but not so close as to be in anyone's way. Heart tingling and blood rushing, he fears he may overwork his aging heart. It has been over a year since he has seen his grandson in person. The arrangement made prior that year for Yuugi to permanently come live with him dictated that there was no need for Solomon to fly out for a visit.

As the group of people coming through the doors disperses in the larger space, Solomon finally sees his grandson's full person. Clothes a bit wrinkled from the long flight, weariness framing the edges of his eyes, but mouth upturned in an eager smile.

When grandfather and grandson lock eyes, the young boy's smile blows up into a wide-open grin.

"Grandpa!"

Yuugi rushes to where Solomon stands with open arms. The velocity of Yuugi's speed nearly knocks both of them to the ground, but Solomon has had years of practice accepting his grandson's enthusiastic hugs. (His first time visiting, however, he had to deal with a sore back the entire week due to little Yuugi literally soaring through the air into his arms.)

Solomon laughs heartily, "I've missed you too, m'boy!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Memories

Chapter Four: Memories

Yuugi carefully slides the dark blue trunk across the wooden floorboards of his bedroom to the foot of his bed. He examines the floor to make sure he didn't leave a scuff mark anywhere. Satisfied, he turns his eye to roam over the rest of his room. He smiles, remembering how it used to look when it belonged to four-year-old Yuugi.

Glow-in-the-dark star used to pattern the walls and ceiling, toys and games littered the floor, stuffed animals shared his bed, how he used to crawl atop the desk to open the slanted window, the plush rug perfect for napping on, how dark the closet used to seem, and how useless he thought the mirror above his dresser was considering he wasn't tall enough to see himself in it.

But now the room belongs to fifteen-year-old Yuugi, and although not much of it has changed, most of the childishness from before has long gone. The glow-in-the-dark stars no longer shine, instead replaced with pictures of his family and the Hawkins', and several posters of varying landscapes; the littering toys and games (the ones he didn't outgrow) now neatly put away in his trunk, while more challenging puzzles now occupy their shelf space; all the stuffed animals except for one (a furry winged creature he named Kuriboh) gone; the darkness of the closet no longer frightened him; and the dresser mirror now useful.

He kneels down onto the plush rug in the center of his room, the soft texture tickling his fingers. He doubted he'd nap on it anymore, but it is still a nice place to lay down and maybe read or do homework.

The light from the window above his desk shone warmly. Yuugi lies down face-first on the rug. Maybe, he thinks, he could still nap here.

Yuugi had barely closed his eyes when his grandpa knocks on the door and opens it.

"Yuugi, would..." Solomon stops short at the sight of his grandson. The boy's body now reaches close to the edges of the rug, when before he could roll around freely without getting near any edge. He laughs.

Sitting up, Yuugi asks, "What is it, Grandpa?"

Solomon happily sighs, "I just remembered when I'd come in here to fetch you for something-or-other and you'd be napping all spread out on that rug. I believe I have some pictures of you like that somewhere."

Heat floods Yuugi's cheeks for being unaware of having been caught on camera, "I-is there something you needed, Grandpa?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes." Solomon hands Yuugi a shopping list. "I wondered if you wouldn't mind going shopping for dinner. I still have to mind the store for a few more hours, and the shops would be closing by that time."

"No problem!" Yuugi smiles.

* * *

Even though his grandpa's list only had a few items on it, Yuugi finally left the store forty minutes after he had entered it. The store wasn't busy, in fact, there were less than ten people inside the entire time he was there.

The reason he took so long was due to the fact that he had no idea what a loquat was. Yuugi spent a good half hour circling the whole store trying to find the mysterious item when an employee grew tired of watching him wander around like a lost puppy. Upon hearing Yuugi's reason for doing so, the employee couldn't help but laugh. She apologized to him, of course, and said that it wasn't a surprise he didn't know what he was looking for. The loquat fruit isn't too popular in this area.

Yuugi huffs, his lips curl in an adorable pout as he walks home. The clear blue sky and friendly faces he passes by, however, quickly lift his pout back into a smile. This will be a funny story to tell his grandpa over dinner, he muses.

He's a block away from the Kame Game Shop when he hears the distant sound of screeching tires. He turns around to see a car stopped short of hitting a bicyclist.

The color drains from Yuugi's face as a loud buzzing fills his ears. His vision swims as daylight is suddenly replaced by lamplight, the scattered clouds becoming constellations, and the bicyclist forming two adult bodies lying motionless in the street.

Yuugi blinks and the nightmarish vision is gone. His breathing is erratic, heart pounding a mile a minute. Despite the heat from the blinding sun, Yuugi's skin feels ice cold. The kind of cold that buries itself deep in the soul and holds the heart in a frostbitten grip.

He runs the rest of the way home.

* * *

Solomon hums a tune as he sweeps the entrance to his game shop, wondering what could be taking his grandson so long to return from the store. It's been near an hour since Yuugi left. Sure, the walk to the store isn't short, but it doesn't take an hour to and from it.

"Where is that boy?" His plum colored eyes flicker with worry as he gazes in the direction of the store.

* * *

Yuugi doesn't stop running until he's inside the Kame Game Shop. He startles his grandfather behind the counter when he slams the door open. He breathes in a huge gulp of air before bending over with his hands on his knees. Sweat drips from his face.

"Yuugi!" Solomon exclaims. "What happened? What's the matter? Are you okay?" He quickly steps out from behind the counter, mind whirling with questions and worry for his grandson.

"I didn't…" Yuugi wheezes out, "know what…loquats…were…"

The answer stuns Solomon for a second. He furrows his gray eyebrows, "Yes, but…why were you running?"

Yuugi takes another deep breath as he stands up, "I thought…I should hurry home, since I took so long…"

The way he spoke made his answer sound more like a question.

"Is that it?" Solomon asks, eyebrow raised.

Yuugi's breathing slowly evens out and he nods, "Yeah. I realized the time and figured you were probably worried and that I should get back as soon as possible."

Solomon studies the boy's smiling face. There was something hiding behind the glint of amethyst, but he decides to let it go. He smiles back, "Alright. I was worried, but you can tell me more later. For now, put the groceries away and cool off inside."

Yuugi does as he is told, carrying the bags past the counter to the door on the other side that leads to their home. "See you in a bit, Grandpa!"

"See you," Solomon says, still suspicious.

* * *

Later that night during dinner, Solomon keeps an eye out for that hidden glint in Yuugi's eyes, but can't seem to find it anywhere.

"And that's when a store employee comes up to me asking if I needed any help. When I told her that I didn't know what a loquat was, she laughed! She _laughed_ , Grandpa!" Yuugi's features form into a pout.

Solomon grins, "Oh? That wasn't very nice of her."

"Yeah, but she apologized. Apparently, loquats aren't very popular in this area." The teen says, taking a bite of his food. He swallows, "How did you find them?"

"A while back, I was shopping for fruits when the color caught my eye. The name was strange, so I thought I'd try some. Now I can't get enough of them!"

They laugh and Yuugi asks about the game shop, wanting to help out over the weekend.

Seeing how his grandson is back to his normal self, Solomon decides not to ask about what happened earlier. Perhaps Yuugi did just want to get home faster. But, he pauses to take a drink, how could Yuugi have known about the time when he doesn't wear a watch and had forgotten his cell phone on his desk?


	5. Chapter 5 - School Start

Hi, again! It's OverlyFanaticPanda.

First off, I'd like to thank everyone who liked and reviewed my story. I really appreciate it!

Secondly, I struggled with this chapter and it took me longer than I would have liked to finish it. I rewrote it about three times and took a lot of unnecessary points out.

Thirdly, the next chapter might take me longer to put up since I'm starting a new job tomorrow, but I'll do my best to type it up before a week passes!

Thanks again to everyone who likes my story and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five: School Start

It's Sunday night when Yuugi is washing the dishes after dinner that he realizes he starts school the next day. He finishes the last of the silverware before rinsing the sink clean and drying his hands with a dish towel. Then he makes his way to his grandfather's study down the short hall from the living room. He knocks twice on the door and hears the muffled reply to come in.

His grandfather's study isn't a particularly spacious room, but its broad enough to fit a medium-sized desk on one side and a small sitting area with two plush chairs, a side table, and a standing lamplight on the other side. Lining the back wall are shelves that extend all the way to both ends with a waist high counter-top and storage cabinets beneath it. The top shelves hold artifacts and souvenirs –mainly from Egypt, but a few other places as well– from his grandfather's exploration days, which, incidentally, is how Solomon and Hawkins became such close friends, after a tomb caved in and trapped them together for several hours. The rest of the shelving is filled with books ranging from Geography to Cooking to more obscure books of unknown origin. Yuugi could only guess as to what the cabinets hid.

He closes the door behind him and walks over to the desk where Solomon is reading over the Kame Game Shop's inventory records.

"Hey, Grandpa. Are you busy?" Yuugi asks while looking at the papers spread across the desk.

"No, just reading over some things," Solomon says. He pauses in his reading to give his grandson his full attention. "What do you need, m'boy?"

"Well, I start school tomorrow and we haven't talked about it at all."

Solomon blinks in surprise, "I knew I was forgetting something!" He abruptly stands from his chair and moves to kneel down in front of the nearest cabinet next to his desk. Yuugi doesn't see what's inside, because Solomon stands up as soon as he has what he's looking for in his grasp.

The elderly man groans as he stands back up, placing the textbooks, notebooks, pens, pencils, and planner on the corner of his desk.

Yuugi blinks wide-eyed, "Professor Hawkins wasn't kidding when he said you were a well-prepared man."

Solomon chuckles, placing his hands on his hips. "Better to be prepared than caught unawares, as they say. These are for all your classes and your uniform is in the laundry room."

Yuugi tilts his head sideways to read the titles of his textbooks, "Biology, Chemistry, Geometry, History, and…Literature?" He turns his questioning amethyst gaze to gleaming plums.

"While you are technically exempt from actual English classes, the school still requires you to take some kind of English class." Solomon says. He walks behind his desk to sit back in his chair. Yuugi shrugs, but agrees.

"Anyway," Yuugi starts, "what is this school like?"

"Well, Domino Academy is a great academic school, which is why I chose it for you. Because it's like that, there's only three separate classes for each year, which are further split into two groups. And each class is separated by a floor."

"I think I'll understand that better tomorrow. Is there anything else?"

"Besides those five classes, you'll also be taking gym and have a study hall period."

Yuugi groans at the thought of having to take part in a sports class.

"Sorry, m'boy," laughs Solomon, "but that's one class you can't exempt from."

Yuugi becomes quiet, blankly staring off to the side. A thought flickers across his eyes, which Solomon notices.

"Yuugi? What is it?" Solomon slightly tilts his head, eyes and voice containing concern.

"Do you…" Yuugi hesitates asking his question, unsure if he wants to continue. After a sigh, he locks eyes with his grandfather as he voices the rest of his question, "Do you think _he'll_ be there? If he'll…want to see me after what I did? If he even remembers me, that is…"

Solomon's voice is soft and gentle with a layer of warmth when he speaks, "Yuugi, I'm _positive_ he remembers and wants to see you again. After I sent you to live with Arthur, that boy came around everyday for two whole months looking for you. I finally had to sit him down one day and explain where you went and why. He hasn't come around since then, though, so I'm afraid I don't know if he's still in the area."

His grandson doesn't say a word, so Solomon asks, "Do _you_ want to see him again, Yuugi?"

"More than anything," the teen replies quietly.

"Then you'll find him," Solomon smiles.

* * *

At six-thirty the next morning, Yuugi's alarm clock blares out the chorus to SVRCINA – _Burning Heart_. He reaches a hand out from under his covers to shut it off. Then slowly sits up, the covers falling from his body. He yawns loudly as he gets up to walk to his closet. Hanging front and center is his new uniform, which he grabs along with a clean pair of underwear and socks.

The stillness of the morning hardly helps Yuugi to wake up, but he walks out of his room to the one place that will help him fully wake, the bathroom. The light nearly blinds him when he flicks it on, the pure white walls and tiles acting like reflecting amplifiers.

He groans, his eyes adjusting as he shuts the door behind him, "I've got to get Grandpa to add some color to this room."

He hangs his uniform on the hook screwed into the door and places his clean underwear and socks on the toilet seat. He turns the shower knob to a little past lukewarm and undresses as it sputters to life. He imagines different colors coating the room, a deep red or seafoam green or icy blue, and what complimenting shades or contrasting tones would look nice.

Those thoughts quickly flee him as he steps out of the pile of clothes on the floor and into the onslaught of warm water. Yuugi spends the next minutes washing his hair and scrubbing his body clean of oils and dirt. The next two minutes he spends working up the willpower to shut the water off and finish getting ready for school.

Finally, with a sigh, he twists the shower knob off. He yanks a towel off the bar before carefully placing his feet on the bath mat. He dries his thick mass of hair first, then his body. He pulls on his underwear, socks, a black undershirt, the blue uniform pants, and white dress shirt, but leaves it unbuttoned and keeps the jacket on the hanger for now.

The last thing Yuugi does before exiting the bathroom is brush his teeth. He gathers his dirty clothes and jacket and heads back to his room. He dumps the dirty clothes in the hamper and the jacket over his desk chair. He moves to stand in front of the mirror above his dresser which reflects a small array of accessories. He picks up a wide black choker and buckles it around his neck, a matching bracelet that he puts on his right wrist, and a thin silver bracelet on his left wrist.

He looks at his jacket then his wrists. The jacket sleeves will probably cover his bracelets, he thinks, but, oh well, he'd feel naked without them.

Sounds trickle up the stairs from the kitchen and Yuugi figures his grandpa is up and making breakfast. So, he grabs his jacket and backpack and follows the smell of pancakes.

He greets his grandfather upon entering the kitchen.

"Ah, Yuugi. Good morning. Would you please set the table for me? I'll have breakfast done in a few minutes."

Yuugi does as his grandpa asked and sets the table with plates, glasses, and silverware. He finds the butter and maple syrup in the fridge, also taking out the juice. Once he's done and sitting in his seat, Solomon sets plates of pancakes, bacon, and eggs on the table. Yuugi readily grabs what he wants and digs into his food, "Thanks, Grandpa!"

Solomon takes a few bites of his own food before asking, "So, Yuugi. Are you ready for school?"

With his mouth full, Yuugi nods.

"And you know the way there?"

Yuugi swallows, "Yup. I memorized the way last night before bed."

"It's a bit of a walk, but you have about twenty minutes before you should leave." Solomon tells him.

Yuugi looks at the stove clock, seven-eleven gleams in green. A thought pops into his head, "Oh. I should make a lunch really quick."

"I've already prepared a lunch for you with yesterday's leftovers. It's in the fridge." Solomon sips his coffee while gesturing to the refrigerator.

Yuugi frowns, "I can make my own lunches, Grandpa. You don't need to."

Solomon chuckles, "Oh, really?"

Yuugi nods.

"Then how come I distinctly recall Arthur telling me about the time you set fire to a pot of water that wasn't even sitting on or near a heat source?" Solomon smirks at the sight of his grandson's flaming face, the humiliating memory clearly playing in Yuugi's avoiding eyes.

"Rebecca, the sneaky girl, also sent me pictures as proof."

"She what?!" Yuugi indignantly shouts.

* * *

Yuugi sends what energy he has left into pushing his legs to run faster along the sidewalk towards Domino Academy.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He berates himself. "It was a left turn, Yuugi! A _left_ turn! Not a right!"

Minutes prior, Yuugi _was_ on the right path to school when he mistakenly made a right turn, instead of crossing the street to go left. He only realized he was walking in the wrong direction when a kind elderly lady recognized his uniform and told him that Domino Academy was the other way.

The school is in his sights when he hears the first bell ring loud and clear, and he barely crosses the threshold of the gate when the second bell rings signaling that any student not already seated in class is late.

"Great," he huffs, "I'm…late." He takes a moment to catch his breath before standing straight and getting a good look of the school.

The courtyard he's walking across is easily several city blocks long and wide. Lining the sides ad middle every so often are sitting areas of stone tables and benches decorated with grass and flowers, and tall shady trees. The structure of the school is built in the shape of a block-style U, three stories high all around. A fence encloses the perimeter of the accessible parts of the roof. Yuugi can imagine himself standing up there feeling the breeze ruffle his hair and clothes.

A high-pitch whistle cuts through the air capturing Yuugi's attention. He sees a blonde-haired woman wearing a white lab coat standing at the top of the steps leading up to the entrance doors.

"Oi, kid!" She calls out. "You comin' in or what?"

Yuugi hurries over to her, "Yes!"

He stops a step below the woman he assumes is the school nurse since the word _Infirmary_ is stitched cursively in red across the top of her coat's front pocket. Underneath her lab coat she wears a light purple blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt and black heels.

"The new transferee, right?" Her sharp violet eyes framed by blonde hair falling to her shoulders rivet Yuugi where he stands. He has a feeling that if he were to look away right now, she wouldn't hesitate to haul him up by the front of his shirt and make him look at her.

"Y-yes," he answers shakily.

"Thought so." She turns on her heel and walks towards the doors. "C'mon."

Yuugi follows the woman, wondering if it's okay to speak to her. She has this ineffable air encompassing her that he isn't sure he can breathe. She leads him through the doors, past rows of storage lockers, and straight across a hallway intersection.

"Uhm…"

"I'm taking you to the principal's office where you were supposed to be ten minutes ago." Her voice is cool, but not indifferent, which gives Yuugi enough courage to speak.

"I, uh, I made a wrong t-turn and, uhm, got a bit l-lost…" He mentally slaps himself for stuttering.

She only hums in response and doesn't say anything further. Yuugi trails after the intimidatingly beautiful woman a few more feet before she stops at a set of big double doors. She doesn't bother to knock, just goes right in.

"Sir, I've brought the late transfer student."

* * *

After a brief introduction in the principal's office, the woman, now identified as Mai Valentine and the school's nurse, leads Yuugi to his first class while also explaining the system of Domino Academy.

"The ninth and tenth years' classes are held in the West Wing of the school, while the eleventh and twelfth years' classes are in the East Wing. Each year is separated into three classes: A, B, and C. And each of those classes are divided in half, Class One and Class Two. Furthermore, each class is on its own floor. For example, Yuugi, you are in tenth year and, since you have excellent academic grades, are in Class A1. So, most of your classes will be on the first floor of the West Wing. Got it so far?"

"Yeah, I think I do. Any student in an A Class will be on the first floor, while those in B will be on the second and the ones in C will be on the third." While Mai still intimidates him with the blunt way she talks, Yuugi manages to control his nervous stutter.

"Yup," Mai says, popping the p. "The middle section of the school is called Center. The principal's office, my infirmary, the cafeteria, and a couple storage rooms located on the first floor. The teachers' offices are on the second floor and the lecture rooms are on the third. Backyard of the school, which is even larger than the school itself, contains the sports fields where the physical education is taught."

Mai stops outside a door and turns to Yuugi, "Not much of a tour, but should be enough information for you to get around."

Yuugi nods, "Yes. Thank you, Miss Mai."

Mai lifts one side of her lips in a half smile, "Cute." Then she knocks on the door. It slides open revealing a silver-haired man wearing red slacks and a white dress shirt.

"Nurse Valentine, hello. What can I do for you?" His voice is smooth like silk when he speaks.

"Got your new student," Mai throws a thumb over her shoulder. The man peers over her to see a short boy fidgeting with the straps of his bag.

"Ah, yes. I was wondering when he'd show up."

"Had business in the office to take care of." Mai takes a piece of paper from her pocket, "Here's a slip to excuse him." She turns, pats Yuugi on his shoulder as she moves past him, and says, "Have fun. If injured, come to my infirmary."

Yuugi regards his new teacher. The man is tall with an elegant posture, his silver hair covers half his face, and, strangely enough, his choice of red pants oddly suits him. The teacher smiles, stepping sideways to welcome Yuugi into the room.

"Do come in, dear boy."

Yuugi stands at the front of the classroom as the teacher introduces himself and addresses the class, "I am Maximillian Pegasus, your Chemistry teacher. Class, as I stated at the beginning of our lesson, a new student from overseas will be joining us."

Pegasus gestures for Yuugi to introduce himself.

The many pairs of eyes scrutinizing his form make Yuugi feel like he's part of a side attraction at a questionable circus. His eyes flicker side to side until he sees a white-haired boy with warm brown eyes smile at him in a friendly way. He takes a deep breath before speaking, "H-Hello, my name i-is Yuugi Mutou. I, uh, j-just arrived a few days a-ago."

The boys and girls fire off their comments as soon as Yuugi finishes his sentence.

 _"Where are you from?"_

 _"How tall are you?"_

 _"Are you really a high school student?"_

 _"He looks like he's twelve."_

 _"Why'd you move?"_

 _"He has to be smart to be in this class."_

 _"Chibi Darkness."_

The last comment, said in a scoffing tone, dumbfounds Yuugi, but before he can decipher its meaning, Pegasus claps his hands.

"Don't all speak at once. It's very rude," Pegasus frowns.

The boy with white hair raises his hand, "Where did you move from?"

Yuugi blinks at the sound of the boy's accent. The inflection is one he knows very well, having grown up around a city of people who spoke it every day.

"W-Well, I'm from here o-originally, until I was four. Then I, uhm, grew up in England."

Yuugi senses a new wave of questions ready to fall from the students' lips, but Pegasus once again claps his hands, "Alright. There will be plenty of time to get to know Yuugi later."

The Chemistry teacher points to an empty seat near the back next to a window, "You can take that seat. I've already explained half the lesson, but you won't have trouble following along, will you?"

Yuugi affirms that he won't have trouble following along and starts down the aisle to his appointed seat. He catches the white-haired boy staring at him who then smiles. Yuugi smiles back and thinks that maybe his first day of school won't be so bad as he sits down.


	6. Chapter 6 - Ryou Bakura

Hello, there!

OverlyFanaticPanda is finally back! I'm so sorry for such a late chapter. I struggled with this one for a long time and I feel like this is kind of a boring chapter. I just needed to get something, anything, out, so this is it. I'm currently in the middle of moving, so it might be a while for another chapter. But it won't be as long as last time!

I want to thank you all for waiting patiently and any feedback is appreciated.

* * *

Ryou Bakura, a fifteen-years-old student with fluffy white hair and soft ecru eyes, quietly sits in his seat while listening to his classmates' conversations fade as their Chemistry teacher, Maximillian Pegasus, walks into the classroom and closes the door behind him.

Pegasus stands before the blackboard facing the class. His silver hair gleams in the sunlight filtering through the windows, red suit crisp and pristine. "Good morning, class. There will be a new student joining us from overseas today, but do not let his presence distract you from our work today."

Whispers of curiosity and excitement begin to fill the room, but Pegasus claps his hands twice for silence. "As I said, do not let his presence distract you."

He turns around and begins writing on the board as he speaks, "Now, before we move on to the next lesson, let us review the last one."

A girl with green hair styled in twin buns who sits in front of Ryou raises her hand, "Mr. Pegasus?"

The Chemistry teacher pauses writing key notes from the previous lesson and turns around at the questioning tone of his name. He nods at the student, "Yes, Miss Myla?"

Myla lowers her hand, "Where is he? The new student?"

Pegasus glances at the classroom door, "Where, indeed."

* * *

Halfway through the new lesson and a full page of notes later, Ryou's, along with everyone else's, attention is stolen by a knock on the door.

From his seat, Ryou is unable to see who has interrupted his Chemistry class, but he can hear the conversation.

He hears his teacher greet the person, "Nurse Valentine, hello. What can I do for you?"

Most of the boys in class immediately begin whispering about the school's sultry nurse once they hear that she's the one who is on the other side of the door. Ryou rolls his eyes at their childish comments and laughs internally at the thought of the blonde twenty-four-years old _ever_ falling for one of them, let alone even thinking of them if they weren't injured or sick.

Ryou watches as Pegasus moves to stand sideways and sweeps an arm out in a welcoming manner, "Do come in, dear boy."

As the transfer student from overseas walks into the room, Ryou blinks in surprise. Whatever he had been expecting to see, if anything, it wasn't a cute-version of his fierce older friend.

The boy has big doe-like amethyst eyes, a young face framed by loose blond bangs with a cute curl hanging in the middle of his forehead, and black spiky hair with the ends tinted a lovely shade of lilac. Whereas, Ryou's older friend has a knifelike edge to his crimson eyes, a more angular face also framed with blond bangs and blond streaks like lightening shooting up his black spiky hair, but the tips of his hair are stained a bloody color. The last noticeable difference is that the boy's skin is light and fair, while his friend's is a rich tan complexion. Ryou notes that while both males are short, his friend seems like he would be taller, if only an inch.

Ryou's friend also isn't one to cower away from judgmental scrutiny, instead, standing tall and smirking as if to dare the onlookers to say one word. But even though the lookalike boy does not seem to possess the ferocity Ryou's friend exudes, he does not lower his head. But the boy's eyes have not stopped darting to and fro.

Ryou's slightly startled gaze is met and he offers the fidgeting boy a smile. A small smile is given to him in return and the white-haired boy idly wonders if his friend's smile would look like that, if he'd just stop smirking that is.

The transfer student takes a deep breath before introducing himself, "H-hello, my name i-is Yuugi Mutou. I, uh, j-just arrived a few days a-ago."

Before the boy could say another word, Ryou's classmates fire off what's in their minds giving no time for a response.

Ryou tilts his head when confusion clouds the boy's features. He figures someone must have said something, but he couldn't be exactly sure what.

That's when Pegasus loudly claps his hands and stares disapprovingly at the class, "Don't all speak at once. It's very rude."

Intrigued, Ryou raises his hand in a fashion the Chemistry teacher approves of. "Where did you move from?"

The boy's face instantly morphs into a look of surprise and recognition, "W-well, I'm from here o-originally, until I was four. Then I, uhm, grew up in England."

Ryou's slight intrigue of the new student grows into an urge to befriend the boy upon hearing his answer. Pegasus sends the transferee, Yuugi, to his seat, and Ryou could not wait until the class was over. His smile is wide and impatient.

* * *

"Your homework for today will be to memorize the new terms, an example of each, and problems one through six of the end of lesson review. I'll collect the problems at the beginning of class tomorrow, so be sure to have all of them done by then. No late work will be accepted."

As Pegasus ends the class hour, Ryou packs up his belongings. He looks over at the new student, Yuugi. The boy is writing down the assignment in a planner.

When the bell rings, Ryou grabs his things and walks over to the other side of the room, not out the door to his next class. He approaches the person his gut is telling him to befriend.

"Hello! It's Yuugi, right? I'm Ryou Bakura." Ryou introduces himself and extends his hand. The boy hesitantly glances from Ryou's face to his hand before grasping it.

"H-hi, yeah, I'm Yuugi."

Ryou releases his hand, smiles, and offers to show Yuugi to his next class. "I'd also like to, you know, talk and become friends…"

He finishes his sentence quietly, cheeks a bit rosy from realizing how forward he's acting.

But Yuugi accepts his offer, forwardness and all, with a grateful smile and shining orbs, "I'd like that!"

* * *

As it turns out, Yuugi shares all of Ryo's classes.

After first period, Ryou asks to see Yuugi's course sheet, a paper with a list detailing all of one's classes for the school year. Upon seeing the same classes and teachers as his own, Ryou declares that the two practically have to become friends now.

Ryou blushes again at his forwardness, but Yuugi doesn't mind. In fact, he's happy Ryou had approached him like he did. Yuugi knows he never would have made the first step to befriending the white-haired student, at least not for the first few weeks. Making a friend on his very first day that's in all his classes, greatly heaves some nervous weight from his slim shoulders. Now he has a fixed smile of encouragement to focus on when introducing himself at the beginning of every class hour.

"First period is Chemistry, then we have History and Geometry before lunch." Ryou explains as he leads his new friend to their next class. "Afterwards is Literature, Biology, Physical Education, and finally Study Hall."

Yuugi blanches at the prospect of Physical Education, "I'm not the sporty-type." He gestures at his height, or lack thereof.

Ryou laughs, "Neither am I, but it's not all bad. Because both halves of Year 2 Class A have gym together, like all the other years, the group is large and the teacher usually lets the students pick one of two options to participate in; running Track or playing a ball game of some sort."

"Running Track?" Yuugi perks up.

"Yeah, depending on the group size of those who've chosen to run, you race against three to five others. Most go for the ball games, though." Ryou says opening the door to their History classroom.

"Are you interested in running, Yuugi?"

"Heh, a little," Yuugi replies.

* * *

When History and Geometry are over, Ryou leads Yuugi to the lockers Yuugi had passed by earlier with Mai.

"Your course sheet should have your locker number and combination on it," Ryou tells Yuugi.

Yuugi pulls out the paper from his backpack and finds the locker information at the bottom of the page. "527, is that one in this area?"

Ryou shakes his head, "No. This area is the 300s. See, this is how the locker numbers work: the first number is the aisle, the second is the row, and the third is the column, that's where you'll find your locker."

"Okay, uhm…" Yuugi looks at the lockers on the opposite side.

"Aisle 5 is two over, bottom half, one over from the end."

Yuugi nods and follows Ryou's directions to his locker. It's easy enough to find, he thinks, but why does this school make everything sound so complicated?

Upon locating his locker, Yuugi inputs his pre-assigned combination and puts away the books he no longer needs for the day. He rejoins Ryou at his locker.

"Would you like to join my friends and me for lunch today, Yuugi?" Ryou asks with a hint of excitement at the prospect of seeing Yuugi standing next to his more intimidating counterpart.

Surprisingly, Yuugi declines Ryou's offer.

Ryou tilts his head.

"I'm sorry, I just have something really important to do," Yuugi says.

With all his previous forwardness, Ryou decides not to pry and leaves the matter alone. "Alright. Well, my friends and I eat in the back courtyard in a secluded area. If you change your mind just poke around the left side where the building ends and bushes begin."

Yuugi thanks his new friend and the two go their separate ways for lunch.


End file.
